


Collection of Unfinished ChanKai Stories

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Royalty, Royalty AU, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Chanyeol, Unfinished, Vampire AU, Vampire Jongin, blowjob, chankai collection, collection, humilition, mostly smut idk, prince - Freeform, vampire, vampire chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: Hi, everyone! I recently found some fanfics that I started writing, but I never finished them, and most of them are chankai fics. I need your help in deciding which one I should finish !





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me decide, I'm not sure which ones I should really continue.

Jongin heard the knock at his door, and he quickly put on his bathrobe, his fingers shaking as he tied the knot. He didn’t know what Baekhyun had brought him, but he was hoping it was something that’ll satisfy him. 

 

“Prince?” Baekhyun asked, and Jongin could hear chains rattling. 

 

A prisoner?

 

He went over to open the door slowly, and his eyes widened as he saw a tall man with a metal collar around his neck, a chain attached to the hook in front of it. His eyes fixated to Jongin’s intensely, and he could have sworn there was a smirk playing on those lips. Jongin took a closer look to see fiery red hair, and a black tattoo on his left arm. 

 

“Your Highness…?” Jongin almost jumped, not noticing Baekhyun’s presence. He looked so small compared to the prisoner, and Jongin felt the same way even though he stood an inch under the man in chains. 

 

“Yes, Baekhyun, what have you brought me?” he asked uncertainly, hoping that this was a mistake. He asked for satisfaction, not to be scared out of his mind. 

 

“A slave, your Highness, someone for your…” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with furrowed eyebrows, and back to Jongin. “For your pleasure.” 

 

“This is who Minseok found for me?” 

 

“He said this should be perfect for you.” 

 

Jongin looked at the stranger once again, and was surprised to see that his brown eyes flashed red for a moment before going to back to their normal color. Jongin gulped, but if Minseok said this man was his to keep, then so be it. He trusted Minseok more than anything in this world, his most distinguished knight and advisor. 

 

“Fine, but let him out of those chains. He’s not an animal,” Jongin ordered, but Baekhyun tightened his hold on the chains. 

 

“Are you sure, my prince?” Baekhyun asked carefully, and Jongin blinked for a moment. It looked as if Baekhyun was trying to tell him something using his facial expressions, but the stranger’s eyes reflected amusement. 

 

“I’m quite sure, Baekhyun. That was an order, was it not?” Baekhyun nodded immediately, and retrieved the key from his pocket, and the man leaned down so that Baekhyun could unlock the chains easily. 

 

“His name is Chanyeol,” Baekhyun told him once he got the restraints off. “He’ll take care of you. Those were his words.” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol with a hard stare as if reminding the taller of an earlier conversation. 

 

Before Chanyeol could answer, Jongin shook his head. “You may leave, Baekhyun. I’m sure everything will be fine with… Chanyeol.” 

 

Baekhyun still seemed unsure, but he bowed graciously to Jongin before leaving the room, chancing one last look behind his shoulder before shutting the door. 

 

“He’s… protective,” Jongin tried to explain, but Chanyeol only raised an eyebrow, looking Jongin up and down while crossing his arms. 

 

“I can see why,” Chanyeol replied, and Jongin was startled at the deep voice. His cheeks turned into a pretty shade of pink, and Chanyeol chuckled, walking over to Jongin. 

 

“You’re not what I expected Minseok to bring.” Jongin swallowed nervously as Chanyeol stood right in front of him, arms still crossed against his sturdy chest. “Why a wolf?” 

 

Chanyeol smiled, and Jongin blinked at how easy and genuine it looked. 

 

“Because wolves can make sure you’re fucked well,” Chanyeol replied quietly, and Jongin shivered, his hands suddenly shaking with fear. He’s heard about knots, and he didn’t know if he was going to be able to take it. Plus, Chanyeol had to be an Alpha considering his height and size which automatically made something else bigger. 

 

“You’re shaking,” Chanyeol mused, and Jongin clenched his fists to try and stop. 

 

“Why did they chain you?” Jongin asked, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice. Chanyeol smiled even wider, shaking his head. 

 

“The young prince asks so many questions. Your knight didn’t want to restrain me, but the guards did anyway simply because I’m an Alpha. That’s all there is to it.” 

 

“You lie to a young prince. It’s a full moon. Alphas lose all sense of reason from its power.” 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes immediately went red, and Jongin could hear a growl emitting from his chest. Jongin whimpered this time, and Chanyeol had to fight himself to keep from throwing this boy onto the bed and fucking him into oblivion. 

 

“Someone’s been doing research,” Chanyeol muttered, and Jongin took in a deep breath, knowing full well that Chanyeol can smell his fear scent. 

 

“Aren’t you going to ruin me?” Jongin challenged, trying to be brave. Chanyeol let another growl slip, a louder one this time. Jongin could see the veins bulging in his arms, the flimsy piece of fabric that acted as a shirt threatening to rip at the seams. Jongin almost began to cry, regretting the decision to appear powerful. 

 

“Not while you’re this scared. Even if it’s a full moon, wolves like to make sure their mate feels safe.” Jongin raised his eyebrows at this, not expecting such an answer. 

 

“I-I don’t know how to not be scared,” Jongin mumbled, looking away from Chanyeol’s red eyes, and down at the ground, finally admitting defeat. 

 

Large hands were suddenly cupping his cheeks, making Jongin look up into regular brown eyes. 

 

“Let me help you as I had promised,” Chanyeol whispered, and Jongin felt surprised again at the tenderness and care that the Alpha was showing. 

 

“You’re safe with me, my prince.” Another soft whisper, and he was suddenly kissing Jongin. Jongin wanted to resist since this was so sudden, but he felt soothed by the other’s soft lips. Chanyeol licked at the seam of his lips, and Jongin opened up for him, pliant and needy. Their tongues tangled with each other’s as Chanyeol trailed his hands down to Jongin’s waist, pulling him chest to chest. Jongin let his fingers grip the red locks of hair, letting Chanyeol lick and bite as he pleased. 

 

He felt Chanyeol’s hands begin to untie the knot of his robe, and normally he would be shy, but there was something about Chanyeol’s reassuring lips that allowed him to not care about what his body looked like. 

 

“You’re wearing nothing,” Chanyeol groaned against his lips, and Jongin pulled back a little, a line of spit still connecting their lips. Jongin’s eyes were hooded as he allowed Chanyeol’s hands to roam around his bare stomach, big palms sliding up to Jongin’s chest. He looked at Jongin with a question of permission, and Jongin nodded. He slid his hands up a little more to brush the robe off of Jongin’s shoulders, pushing it down and off of his arms to let it pool at the ground. 

 

“D-Don’t stare,” Jongin stuttered, but Chanyeol’s eyes revealed an expression of pure shock. 

 

“But you’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol murmured, letting his fingertips run up and down Jongin’s ribs. “Everything about you…” 


	2. #2

Jongin sighed in frustration as he wiped another sweat soaked strand of hair from his face. The prince ordered another complicated sword to be forged, and the blade had to be as perfected and sharp as possible for the prince to be happy. 

 

Fuck the prince. 

 

The amount of work he’s had to do as a single royal blacksmith was double compared to the others that he used to work with in the rural communities. He was recruited for his craftsmanship in glass and weapon making, but he thought he would have it easy since he was introduced to the castle grounds. 

 

The prince wanted more and more though, and his requests were endless. Night after night, Jongin would be up hammering steel, creating pommels that accurately fit the hand of the prince himself. Designs were always asked of Jongin, lightning and fire. 

 

He knew how to blend colors into the material, how to shape cherry blossoms to go from the pommel and run their way up the steel, and create certain shapes of the blade itself, even adding on another blade that would be shorter than the main one. 

 

He was skilled, yes, but he couldn’t keep doing this alone. The prince had to know he was all by himself down there in the dark recesses of the castle. It had to be dark so that he could see the color for the temperature of the steel, and even that hurts his eyes sometimes.

 

It was lonely too. Terribly lonely. He wanted someone with him, someone to talk to, but he was scared to ask anything of the royal prince. No matter how much Jongin hated him, his family was getting money to live a happier life, and he didn’t want to start any arguments. 

 

“Kai!” Jongin looked up into the small window of light that came from the door, and Chanyeol’s personal servant came down the stone steps. Jongin pushed the blackout curtain away from the windows to let the sunlight in, and Sehun had to blink for a moment to fully focus as he got to the bottom. 

 

“H-H-Hi,” Sehun stuttered, the pink on his cheeks evident as his eyes darted around. Jongin was momentarily confused before realizing he was only in underwear, sweat glistening on his body. Sometimes, it got too hot in there, so he would take off almost everything. 

 

“What else does he want?” Jongin asked in an annoyed tone, going over to one of his tables to get a towel to wipe off his face and chest while grabbing his clothes. When all he heard was silence, Jongin looked over to see the younger boy staring at his body with his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. Jongin sighed, and looked away once more, starting to pull on his black pants. “A new order, Sehun?” 

 

“O-Oh, yes,” Sehun mumbled, smiling softly at the ground. “Forgive me, Kai, all you do is make me flustered.” Jongin had to smile at that as he threw on his grey shirt. Sehun was always honest when it came down to his feelings. 

 

“So, what does he want? Another sword or something else made out of glass?” 

 

“He wants to meet you.” 

 

Jongin’s heart dropped to his stomach. He looked at Sehun in utter confusion, and Sehun could only smile at him, shaking his head as he seemed to read Jongin’s thoughts. 

 

“You’re not in any trouble, he just wants to meet the one who forges his weaponry so exquisitely. I’m also supposed to… to…” Sehun’s cheeks grew red again, and Jongin furrowed his eyebrows as he patiently waited for Sehun to get his words together. For a second, Jongin thought he looked handsome with that grey hair falling over his eyes. 

 

“I-I’m supposed to bathe you, and ready you,” Sehun muttered so quietly, but Jongin’s eyes widened as he shook his head. 

 

“Uh, no, no, that’s fine, Sehun, you don’t have to do all that-

 

“Oh, but I must! Prince’s orders,” Sehun said happily, and Jongin internally cringed at the scene of being naked in front of the prince’s personal servant.

 

And bathed. Even worse. 

 

Sehun giggled, and motioned with his hand for Jongin to follow, and the older could only blink in surprise. 

 

“What, right now?” Sehun rolled his eyes this time with an amused smile on his face, taking Jongin’s hand and leading him up the stairs. 

 

“Well, he wants you as soon as possible, so we have to get you ready now.” 

 

Jongin groaned as he followed Sehun up the stairs. 

 

********************

It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. 

 

Sehun was surprisingly professional in making sure Jongin looked presentable. His sharp eyebrows furrowed as he continued to massage the soap into the tanned skin, working out all the knots with the help of the hot bath water. Jongin had to keep himself from groaning, not wanting to give the other boy any ideas. He didn’t how far his professionalism went. 

“When he meets you, he might be at a loss for words because of how handsome you are, but that’s okay,” Sehun said teasingly, and Jongin laughed a little, still wondering why the prince, of all people, would want to see him badly enough to have his servant pamper him for a couple of hours. It was considered a great honor to be inside the heart of the castle, and Jongin had been openmouthed and wide-eyed at the architecture, and decorations as he was led through the building.

 

“His name is Chanyeol, and he… likes collecting whatever you make him. Specifically you,” Sehun continued, grabbing a towel and motioning for Jongin to stand up before covering him up with the fabric, walking over to the clothing area to grab a few garments. “Your artwork is very important to him, you know.” 

 

Jongin doesn’t know why he’s being told this information in the prince’s larger than life bathroom, but he kept those words in mind anyway, knowing that Sehun wouldn’t mention it if it wasn’t important. 

 

“How long has he been wanting to meet me?” Jongin asked out of curiosity while drying his hair and body. Sehun came back over to dress him, respectfully keeping his eyes averted as he handed Jongin the clothes. They were too high quality, the the fabric being so soft that he almost didn’t feel it brushing his arms or legs as he pulled it all on. 

 

“Ever since I described him to you. He was always so excited when a new piece of yours was made, and he asked about you. Being his servant, I had to tell him the truth of your beauty,” Sehun replied matter of factly as he styled Jongin’s fast drying hair, his fingers working some clear gel onto Jongin’s lips to make them less chapped. Jongin rolled his eyes, but Sehun knew it was in amusement. 

 

“You did not tell him that.” 

 

“Oh, I did. He also didn’t know that you were the only man working down there. When he heard that, he jumped out of his bed with the widest eyes you’ll ever see. He does feel guilty for asking a lot from you; keep that in mind too.” Jongin had his eyebrows raised, blinking in surprise. Sehun patted Jongin’s cheek once he was done, a sweet smile on his face. “He’ll like you a lot.” 

 

Jongin was trying to decipher the meaning in Sehun’s words, but before he could ask any more questions, he was being led out of the bathroom and the biggest bedroom that he had ever seen. The bathroom was big, but 

  
  



	3. #3

“Tell me how bad you want it.” 

 

“So bad,” Jongin whispered through the precum soaking his lips like lip gloss, his eyes showing vulnerability. Chanyeol looked down at him with hunger, biting his lip as he swiped the cockhead across the seam of the plush lips again. He liked taking his time. 

 

“How bad do you  _ need _ it?” 

 

“I need it, I need to taste it,” he whimpered, trying not to take it into his mouth all the way. Chanyeol’s socked foot was warm on his crotch, and he was trying not to buck up into that either. 

 

“Fuck, Jongin, how do you always look so innocent?” Jongin could only whine, and spread his legs a little wider, moaning softly at Chanyeol’s foot pressing harder. 

 

“Because I know you like that,” Jongin replied softly, making Chanyeol shudder. 

 

Once Jongin felt the tip push against his mouth, he opened up eagerly, caressing the underside with his tongue as Chanyeol pushed in slowly. He eyes remained on Chanyeol’s blissed out face as he suckled gently on half of it before taking most of it in, gagging a little as he did so. 

 

“Choke,” Chanyeol growled, grabbing Jongin’s hair, and thrusting hips in all the way, making Jongin’s eyes go wide as he tried to cough around the thick length, his own hips rubbing up against the other’s foot, but Chanyeol took it away to make it easier to fuck the other’s mouth.

 

Chanyeol loved it when Jongin’s mouth was stretched to its limit to take him in, the wetness and heat making him go crazy as Jongin’s skilled tongue rubbed all over. He took his other hand, and brushed his thumb over the tears that spilled down Jongin’s cheek before starting up again, his panting becoming heavier. 

 

Jongin began to hum around the girth, and Chanyeol groaned at the vibrations, still canting his hips to rub more of himself into Jongin’s mouth to hear him choke and moan. 

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Chanyeol mumbled through his pleasure, watching the other’s eyes become more and more hooded. He plunged himself in a little more until Jongin’s nose was almost touching Chanyeol’s skin, and almost trembled from feeling the tip lodged at the beginning of Jongin’s throat. 

 

“Swallow.” 

 

Jongin did his best to swallow, and Chanyeol’s eyes rolled back, head tipping back as well. 

 

“Just like that, Jongin, do it again,” Chanyeol whispered as he looked back down, and he almost cried out when the younger did his absolute best to do it again, the constriction making Chanyeol’s head spin and causing his dick to throb. 

 

“Baby, you’re getting it right there, it’s right there,” Chanyeol moaned as Jongin moved his tongue back and forth along the head and length, and he almost failed to notice that Jongin was breathing hard through his nose. He pulled out slowly with a deep breath, and Jongin let out a whine of protest as he tried to get it back in his mouth.

 

“More,” he pleaded, and Chanyeol couldn’t believe Jongin loved sucking dick so much. 

 

Chanyeol let him have the taste that Jongin craved, and his knees almost buckled from one particular deep throat that had him seeing white for a moment. The wet noises coming from Jongin’s mouth working over him sounded incredibly dirty, but Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of it. 

 

“The way you sound right now…” he murmured, and Jongin looked up at him in question as he continued to lick up the underside slowly. “Sounds so slutty.” 

 

Jongin moaned as his tongue finally got to the tip, closing his mouth around the sensitive head to suck there for a moment before pulling back off. 

 

“Like a filthy slut?” he asked teasingly, and Chanyeol gripped his hair to yank his head back, and Jongin looked up at him with hooded eyes while licking his lips slowly to get some of the precum off of his lips. 

 

“A filthy slut,” Chanyeol confirmed, his voice low and deep, and Jongin was suddenly at his mercy, his dick twitching pathetically in his pants. 

 

“I like that,” Jongin whispered, bucking his hips impatiently at the thought of Chanyeol ruining him. “I like being your filthy slut.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. #4

“Where’s my money?” 

 

Chanyeol laughed, looking at the boy who had his lips in a small pout, Chanyeol’s oversized t-shirt adorning his frame as he stood in the bedroom doorway with his arms crossed. Chanyeol was on the bed with his boxers still on, but his shirt and pants were gone while he was waiting for Jongin to show up. 

 

“We’re barely dressed, and that’s the first thing you ask,” Chanyeol laughs again, loving the deepening pout on Jongin’s face. 

 

“I like to see it before we do anything,” he replied, an edge to his voice, and Chanyeol thought that was fair enough. He reached into the drawer on the bedside table, taking out the three thousand that Jongin would probably need for his textbooks and classes. He saw the other’s eyes widen at the extra amount. 

 

“That’s… Chanyeol, you don’t need to pay me that much, I only need the thousand,” Jongin whispered, his expression showing utter disbelief. Chanyeol only shook his head, motioning for Jongin to come over and straddle him. Jongin couldn’t move for a moment, but he finally let his legs move to have them on either side of Chanyeol’s legs.

 

“I saw the textbooks you want, you’re gonna need more than a thousand,” Chanyeol replied, a small smile still on his face as he gripped the other’s hips gently, looking up at the naturally pouty lips, and messy black hair that he adores so much. 

 

“I’ll have to do something extra special for you tonight then,” Jongin whispered, letting one side of the shirt fall off of one shoulder as he pressed his body right up against Chanyeol’s own, letting his hands slide up the muscular back to grip the red locks between his fingers. Chanyeol only shook his head, giving Jongin a small peck on the lips once he felt those pretty hands run through his hair. 

 

“Just be yourself like you always do, and it’ll be just fine,” Chanyeol mumbled against his lips, and Jongin nodded as he shoved one of Chanyeol’s hands underneath the long shirt, plush lips falling open in a soft gasp as Chanyeol gripped his length in a reassuring hold. 

 

“Mm, your hands are so big, so warm,” Jongin whispered, and Chanyeol’s upper lip ticked at that, his lips running along the other’s jawline slowly as he breathed out along the other’s neck. Jongin laughed softly at the ticklish feeling, but his eyes fluttered as Chanyeol’s lips began sucking dark marks all over his neck. 

 

To Chanyeol, everything felt real with Jongin. It didn’t feel as if he was doing it for the money only, it felt like he really enjoyed the older’s touch. 

 

“Let me give you something a little more. Please,” Jongin mumbled, moving himself from Chanyeol’s teeth biting at his neck to kiss down his body with soft licks of his tongue. He settled on his stomach, looking up at Chanyeol with a devious gaze. 

 

Jongin’s mouth was suddenly on his cock, and Chanyeol’s mind blanked from the warmth, his hands instantly moving to the other’s soft hair to grip it harshly. He doesn’t even know how Jongin got through his underwear that fast. 

 

“Be rough with me,” Jongin whined with his lips pressing against Chanyeol’s dick, giving it soft kisses, and Chanyeol growled low in his chest, positioning his cock right front of the younger’s lips to shove it inside, letting his head drop back at the pleasure that consumed him from the warmth and wetness of Jongin’s tongue. 

 

“Fuck- That’s it, choke on it,” Chanyeol hissed, hand slapping Jongin’s cheek to get him to look up, and seeing those teary, brown eyes only made him push and pull Jongin’s head up and down his length. 

 

“Look at your pretty lips, baby, they can’t take much more, can they?” he cooed as Jongin tried to shake his head, gagging sounds only making the heat in Chanyeol’s stomach simmer. “Take it in your cheek… Fuck, baby, there you go, make love to my cock with that sweet mouth.” 

 

Jongin moaned at those words once he fit Chanyeol’s leaking dick into his cheek, and Chanyeol moved his hand over to brush his finger along the outline bulging from Jongin’s skin. He looked into the younger’s hazy eyes, watching them get glossy and hooded from being so out of it as he hummed softly. He always liked the soft texture of Jongin’s warmth, and the small bumps of his teeth.

 

“Go on and suck, nice and slow,” Chanyeol said softly, and Jongin went right along with it which Chanyeol loved so much about him. He pet Jongin’s hair softly and gently as the younger brought his head up and down at the slow pace the way Chanyeol liked it, keeping his brown eyes on Chanyeol’s dark ones. 

 

It was therapeutic like this, the atmosphere around them becoming calming as the soft suckling from Jongin’s mouth brought Chanyeol to the brink. 

 

“Alright, take your mouth off, sweetheart,” Chanyeol said softly, and Jongin let his mouth stay on for a little bit longer before coming off, smacking his lips together gently as he looked at Chanyeol with wide, teary eyes. Chanyeol leaned forward a little, letting his fingers settle underneath Jongin’s chin to make sure his eyes stayed on his own. 

 

“I wanna keep going,” Jongin said after a while, taking a deep breath to settle the nerves that were making his tummy flutter with anxiety. 

 

“If you wanna take a break, we can stop and breathe for a little bit,” Chanyeol murmured, and Jongin shook his head as he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Chanyeol’s length, letting his tongue gently touch over the pulsing veins. Chanyeol hissed through his teeth, trying not to come all over those beautiful lips.

 

“I want you to touch me all over,” Jongin replied, and they moved quickly to get Jongin’s shirt, and Chanyeol’s boxers off at that statement. 

 

Chanyeol laid Jongin down on the bed rather roughly, big hands squeezing the other’s thighs to push them open with a growl as he stayed on his knees. Jongin’s body looked so delicious to him, the flex of his abs and chest as he panted making Chanyeol’s hunger even stronger. He let his fingers sink into the warmth of Jongin’s entrance, scissoring and stretching with lube making everything messier. 

 

“Gonna fuck you so good tonight,” Chanyeol promised, watching Jongin’s cock twitch at the sound of his words and fingers hitting his prostate ever so gently. The younger let out soft mewls at the feeling of fingertips rubbing over such a sensitive place, watching his own cock pulse at the pleasure that only Chanyeol’s fingers can bring him. He was actually quite large when fully hard, almost as big as Chanyeol’s own size. 

 

“You mean make me your little whore?” Jongin asked teasingly, biting his lip to hide a smirk when he saw the fire in the older’s eyes. He squeezed around Chanyeol’s fingers playfully, and he pulled them out at the bite in Jongin’s words. 

 

“Maybe I should fuck your mouth so you’ll stop saying naughty words that innocent little boys aren’t supposed to say.” Jongin’s eyes widened at that, his dick flowing out precum all over his stomach at the sound of Chanyeol’s deep, authoritative voice as those big hands felt up and down his chest and stomach. 

 

“I’m not innocent though, huh?” Jongin shot back, body moving along Chanyeol’s palms, his breath hitching as he felt blunt nails down the crease of his thighs. 

 

“Mm, you are, baby, trust me. The way you look at me when my cock stretches out your sweet hole…” Chanyeol spoke quietly, slowly letting the tip of his length sink into Jongin’s entrance after lubing himself up, and he smirked as he saw vulnerable eyes looking up at him. “You talk dirty before I do anything, but once I fuck you properly, you become a helpless little boy, isn’t that right, baby?” 

 

Jongin nodded, his widened eyes looking down at where Chanyeol was slowly moving into him, watching with a purity that only the younger was capable of at this moment. 

 

“Big,” Jongin whispered, feeling the familiar pain that came with something as big as Chanyeol’s length and girth. He’s never felt anything fill him so well. 

 

“That’s right, baby boy, keep those on eyes on me,” Chanyeol muttered, letting himself be sucked in naturally, eyes fluttering at the warmth and softness of his sweet little one. 

 

Meanwhile, Jongin was looking at him with such innocent trust and vulnerability that Chanyeol had no choice but to ruin that beauty and make it all his own. 

 

Jongin grabbed the backs of his thighs to keep them upright, and he peered down to where Chanyeol had finally connected, and Chanyeol had to keep himself from fucking him rough at the moment just from that action. 

 

“Fuck me,” Jongin whispered, and Chanyeol looked at him with a sharp gaze, and Jongin admired his body above him, watching the muscles contract around the older’s pelvis as if he was trying to control himself from losing his mind. 

 

“Mm, that’s what you want though,” Chanyeol responded in that quiet voice, and thrust his hips slowly and smoothly, completely ignoring the little whine of ‘faster’ that spilled from the younger’s lips. “You wanted me to fuck you, so this is how we’re going to do it, baby.” 

 

Jongin shook his head with a loud whine, trying to move his body desperately to get Chanyeol to go faster, but the older wouldn’t allow it, letting himself drop down onto Jongin’s body to breathe and moan into his neck, letting his lips form into a smile as he took Jongin deep. 

 

“Fuck, that’s a-actually nice,” Jongin moaned, legs spread and mouth wide open at the slow drag of Chanyeol’s cock pumping in and out of him, the thick length stretching him out so well with each controlled thrust. 

 

Jongin did need more though, he needed so much more. He opened his eyes to really focus on Chanyeol this time, looking up at him for the sign. It was difficult since Chanyeol was doing him so well at the moment, but he managed to see it. 

 

He saw it through the haze of his prostate being gently played with, the tip of the older’s cock brushing over it so carefully. Jongin let himself become angry, the flash in his eyes evident as Chanyeol whimpered, hips speeding up just a little bit, but not enough to tease Jongin further. 

 

“Is this the best you can do?” Jongin asked carefully, and Chanyeol’s body suddenly started shaking, hips stuttering as his stomach felt warm shoots of adrenaline. 

 

“Y-Yes,” Chanyeol whispered, letting himself bask in the warmth of Jongin’s ass for a little longer before stopping completely with a whine as he saw Jongin’s expression remain the same, eyes hard and cold. 

 

“Bitch,” Jongin snarled, using his strength to roll Chanyeol onto his back


	5. #5

“Hush now, my sweet prince.” 

  
Chanyeol whined quietly as he spread his legs a little wider, tears falling down his flushed cheeks as Jongin slowly stroked him. He wanted to come so badly, but the cock ring around the base kept him from letting go so easily. 

 

“Please,” Chanyeol whimpered, and Jongin smiled slowly, his fangs poking through to caress over his bottom lip. He laughed softly at the pleads, smacking Chanyeol’s thigh with his other hand to squeeze it hard afterwards. The taller gasped at the harsh contact, hips bucking up slightly at the wonderful pain. 

 

“You fledglings are so sensitive,” Jongin whispered, licking over his lips slowly as he thumbed the tip of the swollen cockhead, a pretty pink color adorning the velvet skin. Jongin has always thought that every part of Chanyeol was beautiful even when he was human. 

 

“I-It just hurts,” Chanyeol stuttered softly, and Jongin nodded, knowing that his newly acquired mate was going to be insatiable for the next week or two. 

 

Jongin was his Master, the one who turned him. He would always rely on Jongin from now on, Chanyeol’s senses and emotions all dedicated to serving his superior. 

 

Chanyeol loved him. 

 

“It’s alright, just let me take over, baby. It won’t hurt as much if you let me ravage you,” Jongin murmured, dropping a kiss to Chanyeol’s thigh before taking the hardened length into his mouth, gently enveloping it with his lips and making sure to retract his elongated teeth. 

 

“Nini, n-not like tha- oh,” Chanyeol moaned, head dropping back against the pillows with his hair softly splayed out around him, eyes closed in utter frustration. Jongin hummed around his cock, letting his tongue softly rub up against the underside. He felt two hands in his hair tugging to get him off, but he closed his eyes to savor the taste of precum repeatedly beading on his tongue. 

 

“Please don’t, please just fuck me, please, fuck-” 

 

His begging was interrupted when Jongin moved unnaturally fast, his body suddenly on top of Chanyeol’s in less than a heartbeat with his hand covering Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol looked up at him with teary eyes, his muffles going quiet from the hard stare of those blood red eyes staring at him. 

 

“Shut. Up.” Jongin snarled, and Chanyeol sniffled, his entire body shaking as he slowly let his arms wrap around Jongin’s body. He looked up into Jongin’s eyes with his teary ones, trying to show him that he needed him so badly while hugging him close. 

 

The angry red color slowly faded from Jongin’s eyes, his expression becoming soft as he watched the poor vampire beg with his entire being, and he could even feel the nails digging into his back already. 

 

Chanyeol needed him, and Jongin felt it like a slap to his face. He needed him so badly, and Jongin had been edging and teasing him this whole time.

 

“Oh, Chanyeol,” he said softly, his hand moving from Chanyeol’s mouth to his cheek, shushing him softly as he wiped a few stray tears. “My sweet prince, I’m so sorry, I’ll make it better.” 

 

He’s crying so much, Jongin thought to himself as he found Chanyeol’s cheeks dripping. He tried to dry them, finally tapping into his instincts that were picking up on his mate’s wavelength. 

 

He could feel the sharp pangs of pain coursing through Chanyeol’s body, and he winced to himself as he felt the pure urge pulsing and harshly throbbing inside of the taller boy, and Jongin felt horribly guilty. Chanyeol wasn’t crying and begging to put on a show, he truly needed Jongin. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t know why Jongin was suddenly being so nice, he was usually cold when it came down to this, but once he felt his Master’s senses meet his own for the first time, he raised his eyebrows in shock.

 

“It’s okay, Nini,” Chanyeol sniffled, knowing that Jongin was feeling everything that he was feeling and he hated feeling weak like this, but he needed Jongin to know since he was listening now. “I-I thought I could handle more teasing, but I j-just can’t do it…” To his own horror, he started crying again, and Jongin was there, he was always there. 

 

“It is not okay, I ignored your needs for my own pleasure,” Jongin whispered, retracting the cock ring from Chanyeol’s length, and Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows when he felt the blood rushing in his cock, his entire body trembling while his lips brought forth soft whimpers. “It was not necessary.” 

 

“Jongin, I can’t hold it,” Chanyeol cried, his cock twitching continuously as he tried his best to keep it in. Jongin pressed their foreheads together, sucking on Chanyeol’s bottom lip slowly and thoughtfully as he reached down to tug at the aching member. 

 

“You can come, little one, let me see it.” Chanyeol looked up at him with gratitude written all over his face before his eyes rolled back, his back arching as he let out a strangled moan, his nails scratching large red marks into Jongin’s back as he painted his stomach in thick layers of white. Jongin watched him in awe, hand still pumping fast as he saw the veins stick out on Chanyeol’s neck, every muscle tightened as he kept coming and spasming. He’s never seen Chanyeol go on for this long, and he found it incredibly erotic. 

 

Chanyeol was gasping by the time he was done, his body shaking. Jongin looked down in confusion to see that the he was still hard, but he stayed close to his mate, nuzzling Chanyeol’s cheek with his nose to bring him back.

 

“You have to fuck me,” Chanyeol responded to the unasked question, his eyes hooded while rubbing over the fast healing scratches that he left behind on the tanned skin. “It feels a lot better now, but I think you need to fuck me for me to be… rid of it…” 

 

“Make love,” Jongin corrected him, kissing the tip of his nose gently. Chanyeol looked up at him in surprise, and Jongin thought he looked so beautiful in dim candlelight. 

 

“Y-You’ve never…” He trailed off in uncertainty, his eyes blinking in wonder and confusion. Jongin smiled down at him, letting his hand sneak under Chanyeol’s head to hold it carefully, letting his fingers graze through his soft hair. 

 

“I know, but I feel like spoiling you rotten.” He let out a playful growl as he brushed his own hard length over the other’s clenching entrance, lining himself up just right. Chanyeol tried his best to relax, but his heart was pounding now, eyes wide in excitement. 

 

“Why all of a sudden? I thought you didn’t like the thought of romance,” Chanyeol replied, and Jongin chuckled while shaking his head, leaning down to give a firm peck to the taller’s lips. 

 

“That was because you were human,” Jongin mumbled against his lips, and Chanyeol hugged him close while Jongin’s other hand moved to hold onto Chanyeol’s shoulder as he slowly pushed himself in. Chanyeol took him in so well, his hips bucking impatiently to get him inside faster. “I was afraid you didn’t wanna be turned.” 

 

“Well, instead of fucking me, make love to me until I can’t breathe then,” Chanyeol whispered, and the last bit of nerve in Jongin snapped as he shoved himself in all the way, his sharpened teeth sinking into Chanyeol’s pulse as he canted his hips. Chanyeol was moaning out in pain and pleasure, but he couldn’t hear it over his own snarling as he gripped Chanyeol’s hair. 

 

“J-Jongi-” Chanyeol tried to say, but he was overwhelmed with the feeling of his mate’s powerful hips slamming into his with no mercy, fingernails scratching new marks into Jongin’s back. 

 

“Stay still,” Jongin growled into his neck when he began to squirm, his fangs still unretracted as he focused on pounding into Chanyeol until he cried. His cock felt so warm, and Chanyeol felt even tighter for some reason. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t keep still though, and Jongin was having none of it. Before he knew it, he had the other’s hands pinned above his head, his red eyed glare sending chills down Chanyeol’s spine as he fought to keep his eyes open to stare at the hypnotizing color.

 

“C-Can’t keep still when I fe-feel so good,” Chanyeol coughed out, tears streaming down his face as his body jolted violently with every thrust that Jongin gave him. He liked it when Jongin kept his hands still, and stared at him hard and loving as he brought the both of them closer. 

 

There was a weakness though. A weakness that Jongin had that no Master should ever have. 

 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin said a bit weakly as he stared at him with an expression that Chanyeol would only know, his hips slowing down. “Chanyeol, I’m really sorry, I don’t wanna stop-” 

 

Tears came to Jongin’s eyes then, letting go of Chanyeol’s hands to cover his face, but Chanyeol stopped him. 

 

Jongin’s eyes were not red anymore, but Chanyeol’s were suddenly blazing with the crimson color. 

 

In the past, Jongin would become less dominating sometimes during sex, and everything had to stop because of the deep shame that Jongin’s instincts made him feel, his identity as a vampire feeling stripped whenever it happened. Chanyeol was human at the time, so he couldn’t do anything about it. 

 

Now, he felt all of that dominant energy flooding through him, and Jongin slowly pulled out, realization dawning on his face. 

 

“On your back.” The command was quickly followed through as Jongin laid in the same place as Chanyeol, hands reaching out to grab any part of his mate. 

 

His hands finally settled on tangling themselves in Chanyeol’s hair, his mind racing with fear and anticipation when the taller opened Jongin’s legs. 

 

“What’s happening?” Chanyeol whispered, looking at Jongin for help, but he only shook his head to show that he didn’t know either. 

 

“Just go along with it,” Jongin replied, eyes staring at Chanyeol’s dick, and he was practically drooling for it. “I wanna suck on it again.” 

 

The words were out of his mouth before he could think about them, and a visible shudder went through Chanyeol’s body as he moved to straddle Jongin’s chest while gripping his cock to level the tip with Jongin’s mouth, rubbing it all over Jongin’s lips to let the precum coat his lips like lip gloss. 

 

“How pretty,” Chanyeol said to himself as he looked at Jongin’s vulnerable eyes, mouth opening slightly to let his tongue caress the tip. Chanyeol looked down at him with such power that Jongin felt completely at his mercy with his legs spread and Chanyeol’s heavy cock directly in front of his face. 

 

“This is new,” Chanyeol whispered, his muscles tensing every now and then whenever Jongin’s tongue dipped into the slit to taste more of the precum. Jongin hummed in agreement, closing his lips around the red cockhead to suckle on it before whining loudly and grabbing Chanyeol’s hips to shove him forward to make his cock go even farther into his mouth. Chanyeol growled at the sudden movement and reached out to hold the headboard for balance. He looked down in disbelief as Jongin seemed to desperately bob his head up and down Chanyeol’s pulsing dick. 

 

“You want me to fuck your mouth, is that it?” he asked softly, and Jongin tried to nod, his eyes screaming for it, so Chanyeol started out slow, deep groans falling out of his mouth as he really thrusted deep, the swollen cockhead hitting the back of Jongin’s throat, but he couldn’t get enough of it. He could feel Jongin’s hands exploring his stomach as his abs continued to clench with every push and pull. 

 

“Keep your tongue right there, baby,” Chanyeol moaned out, basking in the warmth of Jongin’s mouth as he continued the slow, sensual thrusts, cursing under his breath as Jongin let out little whimpers. 

 

Just as Chanyeol was getting closer and closer, he pulled out of the other’s mouth, and Jongin whined so loud that Chanyeol had to shush him softly as he laid down on top of him, kissing the tip of his nose. 

 

“I wanted to taste you,” Jongin whimpered, and Chanyeol smiled, his irises still bathed in the bright color. 

 

“How about I fill you up with it instead?” Chanyeol whispered, and Jongin’s eyebrows raised, his cock weeping out more precum against his stomach at the question.

 

“Why is this happening?” Jongin asked, lubricant already leaking out of his ass, and Chanyeol let out a low growl at the scent hitting his nose. 

 

“Your instincts switch,” Chanyeol replied automatically as if he somehow already knew about it, but he doesn’t know how he did. He placed his hands under Jongin’s thighs to hoist his waist up, and Jongin yelped at the sudden lift, admiring how big Chanyeol’s hands were. 

 

“Oh, fuck, Chanyeol, are you gonna- Ah, Channie-” Jongin whined as he felt the other’s tongue lick up his entrance, drinking him in, and Jongin has never felt such pleasure before, so his cock twitched in sensitivity. Chanyeol moaned at the taste of his mate, his mouth dripping with the juices as Jongin practically cried at how good it felt. 

 

“You taste so good,” Chanyeol mumbled against his entrance, and he lowered Jongin slightly to look at his mate’s tear-stained face, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink. 

 

“Your mouth f-feels good,” Jongin replied with a look of wonder on his face, and his legs began to shake when he watched Chanyeol’s tongue go around his lips to lick the last of Jongin’s taste off of his mouth. Chanyeol smiled, and Jongin blinked at the brightness of it. They stared at each for a few moments before Chanyeol decided to crawl up Jongin’s body, settling his weight slighting on top of Jongin. 

 

“Should I… do it?” Chanyeol asked him, worry and concern showing in his eyes, and Jongin nodded immediately, eyes glancing down and back up to Chanyeol’s eyes. 

 

“Go ahead. We’ll figure all of this out later, just… please, Channie,” Jongin begged, suddenly craving 

  
  
  
  
  



	6. #6

He couldn’t stop looking at Chanyeol in the locker room. The way he looked while taking off his shirt was absolutely filthy to Jongin, but he tried to fight down the hard-on that was slowly making its way along his pants. 

 

Chanyeol was smiling a little, knowing the other boy was watching him, so he made it extra clear to stretch out his body, breathing in and out deeply to make his muscles contract. Jongin blushed hotly, and looked away, afraid he was being too obvious.

 

They had just gotten out of football practice, and most of them went home afterwards, but Jongin liked to take showers there. He didn’t like his parents much after coming out to them, so he tried to avoid home as much as possible. 

 

“See you, Jongin,” Sehun said to him on the way out, and Jongin smiled at him before gathering his clothes and body soap. He looked over to where Chanyeol was, but the older had already gone. Jongin bit his lip in disappointment, and took his things to the showers, and when he opened the door, he almost dropped his things in shock. 

 

Chanyeol was standing right there, completely naked, with water dripping down his toned body. Jongin gulped, eyes wide as he tried to look everywhere else. Chanyeol looked over in surprise, but smiled when he saw Jongin. 

 

“Hi,” he said simply, and Jongin gulped, his cock immediately twitching in his briefs as his hormones started going insane. Chanyeol looked at him with an unreadable expression before sighing and turning the water off, turning to look at Jongin. 

 

“H-Hey,” Jongin replied shakily, swallowing hard yet again as Chanyeol’s front view came into his vision. 

 

“You’re hard,” Chanyeol said bluntly, and the color rushed to Jongin’s cheeks instantly, licking his lips as the realization of how painful his erection was seemed like a slap to the face. 

 

Shit. Chanyeol even pointed it out. 

 

He’s seen Chanyeol naked before in the showers, but this time it felt different. They were alone. 

 

“I guess so,” Jongin muttered, and Chanyeol began to walk towards him, making the younger’s heart drop to his stomach. He tried to take deep breaths, but the precum staining his underwear wasn’t making it any better once Chanyeol was standing right in front of him. 

 

“Why don’t you ever talk to me, Jongin?” Chanyeol asked softly, looking at Jongin curiously as he let his hand wander down the other’s side, making Jongin shudder violently. Chanyeol shushed him soothingly, smiling a little at the shyness. 

 

Jongin felt strangely comforted even though they were both close to being naked, not to mention they were alone together. He didn’t even mind Chanyeol’s touch that felt like a thousand sparks had just electrocuted his skin. 

 

“I… I like you.” Jongin looked at the floor, ready for the scoff of disgust, but Chanyeol only placed his fingers under Jongin’s chin to make him look up. 

 

“You’re just shy,” Chanyeol replied quietly, and Jongin nodded, feeling the urge to suck him off while thinking about cuddling the taller boy at the same time. Chanyeol nodded, and let his fingers drag along Jongin’s cheek ever so slowly. “I like you too.” 

 

Jongin looked at him with wide eyes before letting them get even wider when he felt lips against his, his arms dropping everything as he moved to press himself against Chanyeol’s wet body, wanting to feel the muscles moving against his own. He tangled his fingers into the strands of Chanyeol’s red hair as he tried to move his lips against the other’s skilled ones. 

 

Everything felt so calming, so nice as Chanyeol slowed down enough for Jongin to keep up, his big hands gripping Jongin’s smaller waist firmly as they let their kisses do the talking for them. They eventually parted, their lips swollen as their eyes opened again, breaths lightly panting, mingling together. 

 

“What do you wanna do, Jongin?” Chanyeol asked while placing open-mouthed kisses all over Jongin’s cheeks. 

 

“I wanna…” Jongin breathed out, but Chanyeol’s mouth kept him distracted, and his heart was pounding tenfold since he was now realizing that Chanyeol’s hands were on him, that he was probably so fucking obvious with his crush on this boy. 

 

“Talk to me,” Chanyeol said with his voice a little more stern, and Jongin whimpered as big hands with blunt nails dug into the skin of his waist. “I need to know what you want.” 

 

“Inside… my mouth,” Jongin mumbled, too shy to look at the older boy from saying something like that, but Chanyeol looked at him in amusement as he trailed his fingers along his plush lips. 

 

“These pretty lips wrapped around my cock?” Chanyeol asked softly, and Jongin looked at him so desperately, a little moan coming out at the vulgarity of those words. He doesn’t know where Chanyeol learned to talk like that, but he wanted more of it. 

 

“I-I’ve never done a blowjob properly, so… bear with me,” Jongin replied nervously, and Chanyeol nodded, biting his lip as he took a step back for a moment to look at Jongin fully first. The younger looked at him with such vulnerable eyes that Chanyeol had to treat him right.

 

“Sorry, it’s just… I’m with the hottest boy on the football team, and we’re about to do some things, uh, are you sure you don’t want me to take you out on a date first or something?” Chanyeol asked dumbly, and Jongin stared at him dumbfounded for ten seconds before giggling, the pink color returning to his cheeks. Chanyeol watched him like it was the prettiest sight he’s ever seen. 

 

“You’re completely naked, and I’m almost there myself about to do something to you, and you ask me on a date,” Jongin laughed, looking at Chanyeol with such affection that the older began to blush a little. “A-And you think I’m hot…” 

 

“Because you are.” Chanyeol leaned back in for another gentle kiss, holding them both steady as Jongin felt dizzy from that level of intimacy. “You make me want to do so many things to you.” 

 

Something hot rushed through Jongin’s veins at the way Chanyeol said those words, and he made a bold move of kissing down the neck before him, humming when he felt the strong body against him shudder as he made his way lower and lower. 

 

“Fuck, Jongin, we don’t have to do this,” Chanyeol said through his teeth, but his mind immediately blanked when he felt a wet tongue play with his tip. He looked down to see the younger’s hooded eyes, and he felt himself grow harder at the thought of his dick going down Jongin’s throat. 

 

“I wanna taste,” Jongin whimpered, and Chanyeol’s last nerve snapped as he finally let the other boy have his way, his breaths coming out in hard pants as he felt Jongin’s mouth begin to slowly envelope his cock. He grabbed Jongin’s hair tightly as he felt him go halfway down only to choke and gag. 

 

“T-Take it easy, you don’t have to- oh, fuck, fuck,” Chanyeol whispered, watching helplessly as Jongin forced more of it down his throat, the heat and wetness making him groan loudly as he thrusted slightly into the mouth that he wanted to own. He continued to grunt softly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. 

 

Jongin hummed softly to create vibrations, and Chanyeol hissed at the pleasure surrounding the tip and length, making him shake at the thighs. The way the other coughed and choked was only making him lose himself in the heat of his stomach. He wasn’t expecting to feel nails digging into the backs of thighs, but he opened his eyes to see tears running down Jongin’s cheeks, drool making his pink lips slick. 

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Chanyeol muttered through the clench of his jaw, and Jongin blinked slowly as he held Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth, and he swallowed ever so slowly, making Chanyeol moan so loud it reverberated off the walls. 

 

“Swallow again… Yeah, like that, baby, take it,” Chanyeol mumbled through his teeth, trying to talk through the pleasure that was taking over his body since he knew Jongin was nervous from the way he was looking up at him. He pulled out of Jongin’s mouth slowly, shushing him when a high pitched whine came out. Chanyeol had to moan again when Jongin tried to get it back in his mouth, and he had to take a step back to make sure Jongin wouldn’t put his lips on the tip again. 

 

“Did I do bad?” Jongin asked weakly, his throat feeling raw, and Chanyeol shook his head quickly, panting as Jongin stared at his cock, looking like he wanted it back in his mouth.

 

He looked hungry. 

 

“No, I was g-gonna come,” Chanyeol tried to say coherently, his head still spinning from how desperate Jongin was already. “You said you weren’t good at this.” 

 

Jongin only shrugged, licking his lips to get all the precome off his lips, and Chanyeol thought it was hottest thing. 

 

“I’ve had some practice, but I wanted to try a little more with you ‘cuz I like you,” Jongin replied with a small smile, rubbing his cheek against one of Chanyeol’s thighs. Chanyeol blinked in surprise at the act of affection as he let his hand pet the other’s hair gently. “Talk dirty to me again, please.” 

 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, biting his lip as Jongin gave him such wide puppy eyes. He tried to think of something, and he hoped it wouldn’t sound stupid. He grabbed Jongin’s hair and pulled his head back, and relished in the small gasp of surprise. 

 

“I didn’t realize you were such a cockslut until now,” Chanyeol said softly, slapping his dick against the other’s cheek. Jongin couldn’t help but to press his erection right up against Chanyeol’s calf, moving his hips with soft whimpers. No one’s ever talked down to him like this before. 

 

“See, look at that, a few words, and a good cock sucking, and you’re ready to come,” Chanyeol taunted, tilting his head to the side with hooded eyes, giving the other boy a soft glare. “I haven’t touched you yet, and you’re so  _ fucking _ needy. I thought you were an innocent little virgin.” 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol, please,” Jongin gasped, rubbing his hips in slow circles now. “You’re gonna make me let go, please, just…” 

 

Chanyeol was having none of that though, and he took his leg away only to let his foot press against the other’s erection, and he revelled in the long whine that came out of Jongin’s swollen lips. 

 

“Let me see it, let me see how hard I’ve made you,” Chanyeol hissed, putting his foot back down on the ground while keeping a tight grip on Jongin’s hair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
